


Home

by KealynLynnette



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KealynLynnette/pseuds/KealynLynnette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wandering, he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I wrote while RP'ing as Kida. Written from his perspective about his relationship to others. A little dark and moody, but that's just Kida for you.

He was wondering the city again, as he was opt to do when he was bored. Mikado hadn’t been around, Linda had new friends… who else did he have? Not many, not really… No, not like- Stop. He couldn’t. He shouldn’t. He had to forget about those days. 

Shogun, they called him. First it was a jest, but it had stuck. He was their leader, their captain, their… friend. Oh how things change.. He sidestepped a group of Yellow Scarves thugs walking down the street. Oh how they change. A year ago.. (or was it two?) before, he would always be surrounded by friends. He was never lonely, never left with a want for company. Just a dial of a phone and _tada!_ Someone was there.

They weren’t friends like Mikado, he knew that. But they were classmates, and comrades he shed blood with to protect their territory. When had that all changed? Why could he not recognize any of the people wearing his brand? 

His mind supplied the answer.

_Izaya. Aoba._

He looked up and noticed where he was, and just in time to hide behind a light post as guards walked by. He was back at the warehouse, his warehouse. But was it his? He could see himself just walking up to that podium, sprawling himself out on the couch (he remembered that couch, oh what a grand adventure it was to steal it). People would look up and pay their respects to him, their shogun, their leader, the one who brought them all together. Without him, they would have stayed lost, alone. 

But now…

Now, the moment he stepped foot in there he would be attacked. Mm, how pleasant. 

And yet he hesitated. 

Maybe.. Maybe he was strong enough to take back what was his. If he could just weed out the villains… He took half-a-step towards the entrance. Could he do it? Could he go back into that violent, crazy, never-ending world?

An image flashed into his brain. Was he looking in the mirror? No.. no it was..

Linda.

If he was to step back in, would he be able to keep Linda out, keep him safe?

If he let his attention waver for one second…

Another image. No, a flashback. His phone, Izaya, Saki, Blue Squares, screams, fire, pain _pain **pain**_.

And then, it wasn’t Saki. It was Linda, poor, sweet, kind, caring Linda sprawled on that hard unforgiving floor. Bleeding. Hurt. In pain.

_No._

He would never let that happen.

One step, two, four, ten. Running, running. Not back to the life of groups and jokes and blood and pain. But back to his apartment where, even though it could get a little lonely, it was warm and safe and kind and forgiving. 

_It was home._


End file.
